naruto the true master of Kingdom hearts
by Vincent Dark-fire
Summary: kingdom hearts. the power to give hearts to anyone, Naruto must waled the power of light and darkness to save his beast friend.
1. Chapter 1

A pre-teen stood there looking around himself he only saw darkness. "Little one come to me and I will show you the way to true power." He was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armor underneath his clothing.

The last of the Uzumaki clan, he stood there on a stand glass with a beast with nine tails. It was a fox, the tails where wrapping around Naruto.

"Come closer to the light." Naruto walked closer to the light. There three pillars shot from the ground. A staff, a sword, and a shield. "Pick one."

Naruto looked around. "Don't be afraid your heart is the strongest weapon you have." Naruto walked up to the sword. "The power of the solder, ready to fight the enemies." He walked over to the staff. "The power of the mage, ready to study the enemies." He stopped at the shield. "The power of the gardening, ready to defined his friends."

Naruto walked over to the sword and picked it up. "You have chosen the path of power." Naruto nodded his head. "What do you want to give up?" Naruto walked over to the shield. "I don't have friends so I will give this one up."

In a flash of light the shield was gone. A dark portal opened in the center of the platform. "Go in and you gain the power that is locked away in your heart. "

Naruto walked over and took a step in. there he stood what seemed like a rocky graveyard.

"This is The Keyblade Graveyard is made up of unending, rocky badlands, scarred by the battles of the Keyblade War. This is where we will train for years, which will seem like months out in the real world."

Naruto jumped down ready to train to his heart's content. The dream sword flashes into his hand this one was silver blade with a yellow handle. In the other hand another dream sword flashed into his hand, but this one was black with a red handle.

"The power to wield two blades will help you become more powerful."

As he landed he saw a shadow came from the ground this one was about as tall as him. "The Nero shadow. Stronger than the shadow. This is what you will be fighting until you use your power of darkness." A few more came out of the ground.

Naruto leaned forward and kept his weapons to his sides. "I am ready master." After he said that they lunged for him. Spun his weapons and charged.

The first one was gone before he knew what happened. The second one swung its claws only to be blocked by the black sword, Naruto smirked, and it was killed by the silver sword.

This when on until Naruto was ready to past out. "Naruto you have past the first part of your training. You lasted 10 days that is longer than I thought you could go."

"Then I will keep on going until I drop."

Naruto looked at the last neo-shadow, Naruto's clothing was ready to fall off him, but it somehow covers him up.

Both of them took charged. Naruto running slower then he should. 'Naruto you have to beat him.'

Naruto started to run faster, he swung both blades into an x formation, the heartless blocked his swords.

He was pushed back, by the sear force of the neo-shadow.

He was a good ten feet away, his body was ready to give up on him, his mind was slowing down, and his stance became sloppy. 'Naruto don't give up, we still have that promise.' Said the voice inside of Naruto's head.

Naruto saw a vision. It was a sunset. He saw a person in a single black leather hooded coat. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle.

The hooded figure looked over to see Naruto, they gave him a small smile. "Remember that I will never forget about you… Even thou you have forgotten about me. Know that you will all be in my heart, and I will be in yours. Right Ro…"

The world faded back to the keyblade grave yard. Naruto body found new power and he charged the heartless faster than before, he disappeared and reappear right behind the heartless, one of his weapons were out in front of him, while the other one was next to his side. The heartless was gone in a few seconds.

Naruto flashed away the swords and stood up. His jacket and shirt long gone.

A dark portal opened and Naruto walked through it. There stood an old man. "Hello Naruto, I am Master Xehanort. From this day on you will only take orders from me."

Xehanort was bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He overall appears as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power.

"I will teach you everything I know, form the light to the dark. I will make you beater then me so you can complete my goal in life."

Naruto looked at him. "What do you mean master." Xehanort smiled at his student. "I am an old man Naruto, I lived longer then I should. Its time I pass on."

Naruto sat on the floor. "Then shall we start." The old man smiled. "This is where we are training for a long time. By the time we are done I will give you everything I know. "

As time when on Naruto grew more powerful in darkness. His master was pleased to see how he was doing, this when on for years.

Naruto stood there in black paints, and shoes. Both of his keyblades where moving faster with each swing. The giant heartless that he was fighting turned into a heart, Naruto flashed away the swords.

"Naruto my time is up, it is time to go back to your home land and when you get back there will be something there for you, and when the times come. You will know when it's time to go form that world."

Naruto stood there. "Thank you master." Xehanort started to fade. "Remember Naruto that you will fight the person born of light, and your heart is the strongest weapon you have. There will come a time when you have to…" he faded form the spot where he was standing.

Naruto felt sadden that his master was gone, a few small tears fell from his face.

Naruto looked down at the ground and saw two key chains with a note. "Naruto these are yours."

Naruto flashed out both of his kingdom keyblades. He placed them both on his keyblade. One turned into Oathkeeper. And the other one turned into Oblivion. "The power of light and darkness."

The Oathkeeper's shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Oblivion's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光), corresponding to the Oblivion's kanji for "darkness". Its Keychain token is Kairi's Wayfinder, a star sewn together from Thalassa Shells. When it is summoned by the user, Oathkeeper emerges in a bright, yellowish-white light.

Oblivion is similar in shape to the Kingdom Key, though is black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). The Keychain's token is a black version of a crown necklace. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. The diamond in its hilt also resembles the diamond in the original logo of Hollow Bastion. When the Oblivion a black smoke and violet sparks surround it.

Both blades flashes away and Naruto stood there looking at the heart shape moon. "When the times come I will take control of Kingdome hearts." He stood there for a while. He let a signal tear fall from his face. "The world of light shall now know the fear of darkness."

Naruto threw open his hand a dark portal opened. "Time to go home."

He stood back in his old home. He stood there a few years older. He hengend himself to be the age when he fell asleep that night. There on his bed was a blue box. He opened it and saw his new clothing.

The metal portions of the armor appeared to have a red tint, while the leather portions were black or dark brown. Unlike most chest plates in the ninja world, which are usually made up of a single piece, the chest plate of the Armor appeared to be made up of several overlapping metal guards.

A black cloak accompanied armor, and seemed to be of a similar cut to regular purist robes with longer robes and a longer hood. In addition to being black, it was much longer than the one that the purist of their town would normally wear, and was made up of three layers. Each layer was longer than the one above it, and the longest, lower layer was segmented, giving the whole piece a look resembling an eagle's wings. This armor was made light and durable, it clanged his body like second skin.

Naruto looked at the armor and knew this was meant for him. "Thank you master, I will wear this with pride." As Naruto walked to school he knew that people where whispering about him. And for once he did not care. He had a master that taught him the way of the keyblade. He was lost to these thoughts when he bumped into somebody. "I am sorry about that ninja-sama I did not see where I was going. Please forgive me." Naruto nodded his head and kept walking.

It took him a while to get to school. Naruto was ready to kill every one there and take their hearts to Kingdome hearts. But he was told to keep his power to him-self and he did what he was told to do.

All their parents where there, telling them good luck, they only ones that their parents where there. Naruto's where not, and his best friend. His best friends were killed by his older brother.

Naruto always sat in the back in class he kept to the darkest part of the room where the shadows them self would like to be. He kept to himself the class did not know anything about him, but he know almost everything about his class. He knew that they were trying to know him. All they knew was that he is the top of the class.

Today was the last day before they become ninjas. They need to show how they came along form the start to the end.

It took them a while to get the whole class full of the students who were meant into this class. The last one to come in was the teacher, he was Iuka Umino, and he is a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose —He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ ways.

Naruto looked at his teacher, he knew that you don't mess with Naruto case the last time that happened he ended up in the hospital for a good month to him it only seemed like seconds past, that was the last time he mess with Naruto. After that he kept his distance and did not even talked to him or even called on him.

Naruto was looking outside of the class he saw his master in the center of town. The old man looked up at Naruto and gave him a nod. That nod was the sing Naruto was looking for the past few months. Rom Today was the day that Naruto got ready to go to other worlds.

The first part of the test was a paper test. Naruto was done with in the first ten minutes of the test.

As the day when on, it was time to take the second part of the test. Every one walked out and to the fighting yard. "Saskue and Naruto come up to the ring. This is the finally test to see how is the top of the class, so the rules are different they are allowed to use any weapons they have on them. "

Both of them nodded. Saskue took out a pair of kunai and held them revers grip. "Come on dope hit me if you can." He smiled and charged Naruto. "My father taught me that destroy everything in your path."

Naruto frond at what his fellow student and best friend said.

"My master will say about this Saskue that chagrining in head on against somebody you don't know will end up in your death."

Naruto moved faster than any thought that was possible. "But that we are friends, I know a lot about me, but do you know everything. "

Saskue shock his head no. "And did you know that I know all about you. Birthday July 23, gender male, age 12, height 150.8 cm, weight 42.2 kg. , blood type ab, and I know more then I should but that is for another time." Naruto threw him to the ground. "You know it's over before you even started."

He sat there knowing that he was beat. "Ok fine you win dope and good fight I see you after school."

Naruto smiled and turn around. "Naruto look out."

Next thing that was hured was the sound of a kunai hitting something.

The whole class saw a glass like barrier they saw that Saskue had his hand extended, he was ready to push Naruto out of the way, and his eyes wide. "What was that?" The shield when down and Naruto said nothing but Naruto looked at Saskue one last time.

'Naruto somebody threw that, and it could not have been of the class mates, somebody is trying to kill you.' Said the voice that he been hearing.

"Being the best isn't all it's made out to be. When you're strong, you become arrogant and withdrawn. Even if what you sought after was your dream. It will lead you down a path that not many people alive to see the end, I warn you my friend don't walk this path. That path is not for you. That path you want will lead you to the answer you want, not power. Give up and think about what will you do get what you want."

The class took its time to regrets what just happened. "Um ok winner Naruto now everyone go back to class."

Iruka signaled some Anbu, "find out whom trying to kill my student." They all nodded and disappeared into a swirl of leaves. He looked up at the sky and saw a heart shape moon, he shook his head and it was gone. 'Must be my mind playing tricks.' He walked back to his classroom.

Everyone was back in their seats. It was time for the final test. Time went on it seemed that everyone was passing the test. 'There must be something to the test, I mean it can't be this easy to be a ninja, there must be another thing going one.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto it's your turn." This train of thought was derailed when Iruka called his name.

Naruto stood up and was already at the door. "This will be the last time you will see me."

Naruto stood in front of his teacher. "Now there are three things you must do to past. " Naruto nodded, "first is a hengen." Naruto nodded and a cloud of smock surrounded Naruto. There stood a tall and muscular teenager with pale skin, blue-green eyes and silver spiky hair past his shoulders, reaching down to his upper back. He stood there in a black coat that covers his whole body.

The teacher when over and tried to find any flaws. "Good job Naruto."

And the next part is to see if you can change with anything without disturbing it. Naruto nodded his head. In a few seconds where Naruto was standing was a log from the training grounds. "Good now come back." In a few seconds Naruto was sitting on the log. "Now for the last part. The clone part. I want you to make three clones."

Naruto nodded and held out his hand. Three black Naruto rose form the ground. They had yellow eyes.

"Um, Naruto these aren't the clones we showed you how to do."

"You know that I can't do theses, so I was looking around and found these."

"Good, Naruto you past the test come by tomorrow to see which team you are on and good luck out there in the real world."

Naruto walked over to the head bands and looked at them. He took at black one and put in his pocket. He looked at all the other students who were beaning parsed by their parents. Naruto walked over to the swing set and sat down.

He sat there thinking about the power of his key blade. "The power to open the world to darkness or light all depending on the wielder them self's. The Keyblade has a special power that only lets a chosen wielder hold it. While there are many qualities a Keyblade wielder must have in order to harness the Keyblade's power, the main requirement is for one to have an exceptionally strong heart." Naruto stop what he was saying.

"Can I help you?" Naruto looked to see Saskue standing there with his head band. "What where you saying to yourself?"

Naruto smiled to himself. "Oh nothing just something I read from a book." Saskue looked at Naruto. "Oh what is this book about? "

"The book is about a weapon called the Keyblade."

"What is a Keyblade?"

"I don't know I never seen one."

"Well does the book say they look like?"

Naruto looked at him. "They say that it all depends on the person."

"Oh ok then well I will be seeing you later Naruto." Saskue got up and left Naruto. Naruto sated there for a while. "Humans have no understanding of the world that is beyond their own."

Naruto looked at the moon. "Soon this world's door will opened and the others will be contending. And when the times come I am gone. "

Naruto stayed there for a good while. "Well I should start to head out." Naruto disappeared into a dark portal that opened from the ground. He jumped threw it.

Naruto landed on his bed. "The heart, week, but can hold the most powerful weapon in the world." Naruto summed Oblivion, he held out his other hand and summed Oathkeeper. "The power to wield both light and darkness, only one other had this power, but he fight on the side of light more than darkness. But this time I fight for darkness."

Naruto looked at his Keyblades for a while. "I wonder if I could make the Keyblade Armor, master told me all I need to do was put most of my power into it. I don't get what he is saying."

Naruto sat on top of his bed. Looking at his Keyblades. In anger he threw them into the wall. They both slammed into with their teeth sticking in to it. "Why can't master be easier to talk to?"

The two Keyblades started to glow bright. Naruto looked over to see what was going on. When the light got brighter and brighter, Naruto started to see flashes threw his mind. They were telling him how to form the Armor.

After they were done Naruto started to smile to himself. "Now it's time to get started on it." Threw out the whole night Naruto stayed up starting with his right arm.

As the class got settled down, they were looking for their, lest know about student. "Um has nay one seen Naruto?"

They looked around for a bit. "Um no we have not seen him."

When they said that the door of the class room opened. "Sorry about being late, I was up all night working on something." The class took their times to get a good view of their student. He had a black and red trim armor on his both arms and legs. His who right arm was cover and part of his left arm was cover too. His right shoulder had a guard too on the right shoulder. He had armorer boot that when up to his knee caps. His coat tails look more like a cape than anything. She stood there with his hood up, the shadow blocking his face.

"Um ok what even Naruto don't make it a habit."

"It won't happen again."

Naruto sat where he always sat. "Ok time for placement of the team." Naruto took his time to think. He tuned out the teacher. "I wonder what kind of worlds are out there."

"Team seven. Saskue uchiha, Sakura haruno, and Naruto…." Naruto gave him a look that can and will kill. "Kakashi Hatake is your sensei and good luck with him."

In a voice that sound like a thousand seals being shoved into a canon, "ha, take that ino-pig true love dose work" she would have kept saying how she was going to get saskue to be hers, she pushed up her breast trying to make them seem bigger.

(She can't, she is falter them a 12 year old boy. If she got bite Shino's bugs they will see them not her breast.)

She started to fix her hair when Naruto sued his KI to stop her. That did it trick.

Naruto sonzed out and skipped every one else team.

"And this is all for today, I want to see you all grow up into pound ninjas that will defend this vigale with your lives, so one day I can tell the youngers one your stores."

After that all the other students left with their sensei, all was left was team 7. "So Naruto what is your last name, I never hurd it." Sakura asked.

Naruto was ready to kill her. "I don't have a last name, my parents died the day I was born. So when I was little I stopped using their last name, why should I honor my clan if they are not there form all my life. Now tell me how you would feel to live on the street for most of your life, living on your own."

Naruto stopped and looked at the ceiling. "He is hear, he is testing us to see if we are worthy of his 'great teaching'."

Naruto walked over to the window. "Let's go." He jumped out of it. The other two stood there. "Is it true Saskue-kun, he must be lying. I beat he has a wonder full mother and a great dad." Sakura said.

"I wish that was the case, but what he said was real. I saw it with my own eyes." He turned around. "What I saw haunts me to this day. If I was in his shoes I would have done the same thing.

Saskue jumped out the window and saw Naruto and there new teacher.

Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky white hair, and has dark-colored eyes. His left eye is cover by his headband. He wore a face mask. "Hello, two of you mad made it. Now where is the third?"

They sat there for a good ten minutes, when the door opened. They all looked at Sakura "you're late."

"I had to stop on the way here so I can get my breath. Then I had to fix my hair." All three of them stopped and looked at her. Naruto was the first one to talk. "Really you had to stop of that, wow just wow. I feel sorry for you. Truly I do."

"Well I have my good looks to give me any boy I want." Sakura side while looking at Saskue, who in return wonted to barf.

"I have skills that pay the bills." Naruto said, Saskue and Kakashi had to nod with this one.

"Well at least I have a family." Sakura said while smiling. 'Good one cha' the whole place dropped 20 degreases. The shadow around Naruto started to take from, two yellow eyes where seen from it. Naruto's body started to shake. "You of all people, Should die where they stand, they don't know what it means to be alone, have you ever when your next meal is coming from, and you find one you hope to god that is not poised."

Naruto's shadow started to get bigger with each passing moment. "You're just a useless fan girl who thinks she can get in bed with Saskue or any one by the looks of your makeup, which won't hide your huge forehead. "

Sakura had to take a step back, she reamber all the kids how picked on her for her forehead. "I made it to the top of the class all by myself, there is only one person who helped me my whole life and now he is gone."

"Um Naruto, who was this person?" Saskue asked.

"His was Master Xehanort." Naruto said while looking at Sakura. She started to back up trying to hide from his eyes.

"Where was he from Naruto?" Kakashi said. 'He must be powerful I wonder if I can get him to train Saskue.'

"He not from here he from a far way land." Naruto said while trying to calm down.

"Where is that Naruto?"

"He never told me."

"Ok then, so I was going to ask about yourself but I got it. Met me in training ground 7 tomorrow at 10 a.m. and don't eat." Kakashi said while eye smiling. Then he flashed out of there.

"So Saskue want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked.

She turned to see both him and Naruto was gone.

Both Naruto and Saskue where walking to their homes. "So Naruto what kind of a girl you are looking for?" Saskue asked.

"I don't know. I never thought about dating." Naruto said while trying to keep his anger down. "I want a girl that know how to cook all kinds of food, one that will make me smile, one that know how to make me smile when I am down, and one that will be there when my tears fall, one that will be there in the rain with me, and one that will never give up on her dreams."

Saskue looked at Naruto. "Wow never took you to be the romance kind of guy Naruto, I always thought that you where doom and gloom but here, you are who you are. Oh here is my stop, see you tomorrow Naruto and good night." Saskue ran off into his house.

"He a nice guy, but to shame that this world will be gone." Naruto walk did not take long.

He stood in front of his door. "Same shit different day." That was one of Naruto favorites saying. Naruto opened the door; there was nothing new with his room. "Well it's time to take a shower then after that some food, than some sleep." 

Naruto home was small no more than two can live there. Naruto when into the shower room. A shadow jumped threw his opened window. "So this is where Naru-kun lies." The figure walked up to his bed and laid down on it. "One day we share this bed." She sat there and took off her coathing.

She pulled the covers over her and started to fall asleep. "Good night Naru-kun. "

She soon past out and Naruto walked out of the shower only in his boxers.

Naruto walked over to his frigid and pulled out some ice-cream, it was a light blue. "It took me forever to get it down."

He sat there in his chair eating the ice-cream.

"I wonder if the team will ever work together, I mean me and Saskue can work together, but it's that banish I can't stand."

Naruto took a bite of the ice cream, the sweet but salty taste hit him. His head started to hurt. He dropped his treat and placed both of his hands on his head.

His started to have flashes. First was a clock tower, next it when to three people sitting there. All wearing black hooded cloaks. Then ever thing flash to person standing there.

"Who does she think she is, telling me that I can't be anything, when the times comes I hop she dies." Naruto finished his food. He placed the trash in the trash can and the fork in the sink.

He sat down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. He felt a slender arm wrapped around him and two legs wrapped around his legs. A head was placed on his chest. "Good night my love."

For once in his life Naruto did not know what to do. He looked down to see a girl with black hair that when to her back, a heart shapes face. He blushed. 'Ok, there is a girl sleeping on me and I don't even know her.' Naruto took a breath in.

He started to sniff the air. The air was filled with strawberries and vanilla. These two where Naruto favorites scent in the world and there is only one person who knows about them. 'This is to tumblesome to think about, I am getting sleep.'

He closed his eyes and was thrown into his inner world.

He stood there in a black room with what he could tell was water. He looked around to see a giant gate with a piece of paper that looked like it sealed the gate shut.

"Why would somebody seal something?"

He took a closer look to the gate when a giant paw, came crushing down where he stood.

Naruto jumped back and his Keyblades came into his hands. He landed and was ready to fight.

The paw had red fur. He looked up to see two red eyes looking at him. "Well what do we have here?"

The eyes looked down at him they widen for a second. "No it can't be, why do you have a Keyblade and most of all why two of them."

He looked down at them and back at the beast. "Just shut up." The beast pulled its paw back in and it gave a toothy grin.

"You understand so little. But don't worry you have time."

Naruto looked at the beast he was ready to kill him. "I understand that you are sealed inside me for something, and from the seal matrix from what I can see. Its taking your power and making it mine."

The beast looked down at Naruto. "You are smarter, and then you look."

Naruto flashed both is keyblade into his hand. The fox demon looked down at him. His eyes widen when looking that the blades. "Those blades, now don't do anything rash with them, I mean you no harm."

The great beast was now a kit. Naruto had smirk on. "So what does this great demon fear the keyblade?"

"Those blades have to power to take a person heart and turn it into something dark, or light. Now why I fear that blade, Oblivion, case it's the only blade to have the power to hurt a tail beast."

Naruto looked down at the dark blade. "What do you mean?"

"Well it all started years ago, the keyblade war was no war ever fought, the light and dark side fight for one thing…"

"Kingdome hearts, the power of all the worlds hear into one world."

"Yes, now each blade was made for a special resion, Oblivion was made for destroy bean of pure darkness, while it took the darkness into is self, so it got more powerful with each dark person killed. And from what I can tell that blade is powerful. More powerful than me." 

Naruto looked at the other blade. "What about Oathkeeper?"

"That blades power increase with an oath, the more powerful the oath is the strong the blade is."

Naruto looked at the great beast. "So If I unlock the seal will you go?"

The fox looked down at Naruto. "Nah I am good, I want to ride this all the way with you… partner."

Naruto held out his fist to him, which the fox bumped his. "All right then. So form here on out we are partners.

The fox moved a chest over to Naruto by one of its tail. "When the times is right you will be able to open this chest."

Naruto looked at the chest and back at the fox. "So what with this person I have been seeing lately. Who is she?"

"She is somebody from your past, you see Naruto when you were born your heart reach out and found another. When both of your hearts met, let say he is deep within you."

There stood a hooded figure. "Kyuubi I can take it from here."

He removed his hood and there stood he had dark blond hair that spiked up at point, he had the same blue eyes as Naruto."

"Hello Naruto my name is…."

*in a dark room with a computer*

"Roxas is his name, the nobody of Sora. But we can't seem to find him, or that worthless puppet, both of them fell of the grid."

A man said that his face cover with a red mask, he look at the screen, it show data of a person.

A taller man in the same coat of Roxas stood there. "What do you mean the fell off the grid, I thought you had kept tabs on them. Dame it."

He took a calming breath. "So where was the last place he was?"

"That the thing, I can't find his history. He just gone."

"What about the girl?"

"Same thing I can't find her."

"So it seems we are at stand still, Right?"

"Not really all of Sora's memoirs are back. So he will be able to wake up."

The hooded figure nodded his head. "Good."

The man in the mask nodded his head. "All we need it for Naminé is to finish."

In another room filled with drawling.

There sat a girl with Blue eyes, in a plain, white, lace dress, reaching to about mid-thigh, and light blue sandals, she had rosy cheeks and pale, pink lips. Naminé has blonde hair that drapes over her right shoulder.

She sat there looking a picture of Naruto and a girl, holding hands. "Naruto you have to fine Xion fast."

Back with naruto. The screen when static and some numbers where on the screen. "Restoration at 97%

He woke with sigh, he looked all over the room to see if anything out of place. He looked to see if the girl that slept on him was there, she was not. He got up and started to what he does every day. He got on his clothing, checked to see if he had any one fallowing him,

Naruto walked there the crouded streets, no one paid him any mind, and they walked past him without looking at him.

As he walked he kept flexing his hand, like there was something there, but he knew there wasn't.

He made his was to training ground 7. He saw the hooded girl looking at him, she started to move towards the stone that sat near a lake, and he started to fallow her. She kept out of his reach.

She ran behind the stone, naruto looked there and saw an ice cream stick with the word winner on it and a crown. He picked it up and looked at it. His hole world when dark.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked around, the world was cover in darkness. He looked around to see if anyone or thing was there.

He spotted the girl in the hood. She just stood there, looking at him.

"So you found out who you were. Now is the time to know who I am. Just like you naruto I am not who I used to be, I merged faster then I should have. I sent out what was left of my heart and found a broken heart. We both bonded, I took over the broken heart."

She reached up and pushed her hood back. She had black hair that went down to her shoulder and the same color blue eyes he had.

"Naruto can you see I have been with you most of your life. I hide myself from the people of Kohna. I took on the form of your best friend, your revival that who thought you were worthless."

She moved her hands up ready to remover her hood/

"It's about time to… WAKE UP"

Naruto opened his eyes and he saw pink.

"Wake up you lazy bum."

Naruto moved out the way when a fist aimed for his head. His hands where ready to summing his weapons, but he had to stop himself.

"What do you want you bitch."

"Is that you treat a lady, then you will never get a girl friend?"

"No that is how I treat you."

Sakura pulled her arm back and tried to slammed it on top of naruto's head. Naruto moved a little to the left and her and crashed into the ground.

She found herself on the ground, with naruto stepping on her chest. "I am leads ahead of you." He pushed down harder he could hear cracking of bones.

Sakura could not breathe. She tried to push his foot off. "Naruto I can't breathe."

"Good, case next time you do something like that I will break your bones."

Naruto lift his foot off her and started to walk over the other side of the trading field. He lend back on the tree. "So you finally out her in her place naru."

He looked over to see a hooded figure standing in the shadows. "Yeah and it felt good, she would have never lasted in the 13."

"You go that right naru, so when are you coming back to 13, we miss you." Naruto got off the tree and looked at the hooded person. "I don't know but I want to go so badly, I miss you guys too."

He moved closer to the person. "Um naruto who are you talking to."

He turned around to see saskue standing there. "Nobody saskue, nobody."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see if the person was still there. "Hey saskue would you like something to eat?"

Saskue surged his shoulders. "Sure why not."

Both of them sat near the tree, while the pink hair banish was struggling to get air in her lungs. Naruto handed saskue an ice cream bar. "What this?"

"It's something from a long time ago, they called it sea salt ice cream." Naruto started to bite into his. Saskue bit into his and he stopped.

"Is it that bad? I know I used too much sea salt."

Saskue shock his head. "No it's great, in fate it's good really good." Naruto let out a small laugh. "How about we make a bet saskue?"

"Oh hell no, last time I bet against you I had to die Itachi's hair pink."

Naruto let out a small laugh. "Aww good times. He chased us all round the Konoh."

"I still don't know how the hell you got him eating pocky for five months."

"That my friend is something I know and you to find out."

*with Itachi.*

The ex-anbu pulled out a box of pocky. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He slowly pulled the box open. He flinched slightly as nothing happened. He let out a breath of air. He carefully pulled out a stick. He slowly brought it to his mouth. As he started to crew on the stick he heard a small noses, he looked around to see where it came from.

His nerves have never been the same after naruto messed with his pocky. He took one more bite and the pocky stick exploded on him, covering him in black soot. He tossed the box over his should and it exploded as well.

"Dame you naruto, When I get my hands on you I am going to kill you, you never mess with an Uchiha and there pocky."

*training field 7*

Both teens stood there munching on some ice cream. The pink hair bimbo came walking over. "Naruto give me some of that."

Naruto looked at her. "Who do you think you are telling me what to do?"

"My mom is part of the counsel. She can get anything I want. Do you know we have been trying to get into the Uzumaki clan compound?"

Naruto looked up he was ready to punch her. "If you go in to my clan compound you all will get killed, not even your mother could help you, I don't care if you are trying to steal everything that is my family, I will kill anyone that passes on to it without my permission."

Sakura was looking into his eyes and she saw that they were getting colder and colder. "The only people that have that are sitting next to me and our teacher."

"Why does saskue-kun can go in?"

Naruto gave her a look of disbelief, he was ready to smack himself. "Case you bimbo he is my friend. Like how I can go into his house. Don't you know what friendship is? Or are you that stupid thinking everyone is going to be your slave."

Naruto and Saskue both mentally high five each other.

Sakura pulled her arm back and took a swing at Naruto's head. Raised his hand and caught the punch, he started to apply bone breaking pusher, he heard her hand break. "See you never learn."

She pulled her hand back and brought it to her chest. "I was going to use that hand for giving Saskue a…"

Both teens blocked her out. "So um naruto is it ok if you crash at my place later on tonight, cases you what tonight is."

Naruto nodded his head. "Of course friend, I am always here for you."

You see tonight was the night that Saskue whole clan was wiped out by his older brother, see normal ninja would have been all revenge, kill his bother to he can get even. But not in Saskue case he knew that his brother was doing. He was trying to save his town.

His brother is a hero to him and Naruto, they can't be mad at their older brother. Both of them want to be like their Itachi-senpai. To them his is there dark hero.

They sat there looking at the sky. "Hey naruto what do you think nii-san is doing right now?"

"He is proble running away from fan girls. You know how he was with the girls. They always wanted to get in his pants threw us."

"Yeah, rember that one time he took us out for candy and the lady behind the counter was flirting with him. He stood there not even looking at her."

"Yeah that was funny. She was so pissed that they great Itachi did not even look at her."

Naruto and saskue both started to laugh. "Oh rember that one time he took us to the book store and the lady slipped that orange book his in pocket."

"Yeah when we got home, he was blushing so badly."

They both looked at the trees. "You see him to."

"Yeah I do you want to call him out or leave him be."

They both got up and started to walk towards the tree that there teacher was in. Naruto gave Saskue a nod.

Saskue took a deep breath and held two fingers in front of his mouth. "Fire ball" a huge ball of fire came out of Saskue mouth, naruto pulled back his hand and threw dark fire into the middle of it. The ball of fire was red orange on the outside while it was a dark purple on the inside.

The person in the tree jumped out of the way. The fire ball crashed into the tree and it was reduce to cinders.

They both jumped back as two kunies imbedded the ground. The teen started to throw there kunies at the teacher, they both stood back to back. Saskue with his Sharingan, the two tomes spinning, and naruto with dark fire in his hands.

'They work well together, Itachi trained them well.'

"Naruto over there at 9o'clock."

Saskue leaned forwards and naruto rolled over him, as there back touch saskue landed naruto up and jumped back.

Naruto was up in the air and flipped himself so he was facing the ground. He launched the fire ball at the ground. They impacted the ground and there teacher jumped out of the way. 'Dame they even saw threw my head hunter I should not them so lightly.'

Naruto and saskue both landed near each other. "Saskue lets combined our attacks."

"Sure."

Naruto and saskue both took in deep breaths of air and both of them held out the rat hand sing. "Fire dragon twin strike." Two fire dragons come out, one was red-orange while the other one was a dark purple.

Both dragons let out a might battle cry, the red one charged while the purple one backed it up.

Their teacher was trying to doge the first one when he saw Saskue and naruto standing on the dragons. Naruto was on the red one while Saskue was on the purple one. Both of them nodded and blew out a stream of fire.

Kakashi, did not know what to do, he has never seen anything like this in all of his years. 'What the fuck am I going to do; there is only one thing to do.'

He pulled up his head band and his Sharingan was spinning madly. "Kumia" all the fire was sucked in and he saw standing there painting. 'Dame they had to make me us it. Fun time is over.'

Naruto and saskue both landed on the side of their teacher. Both of them had kunies ready to counter. "Ready saskue lets end this."

"Right."

Both of them charged. Kakashi grab there wrist and spun them out of the way. They landed on their feet and charged again. Both of them threw there kunies and blew out fire balls. "Great fire ball."

Kakashi jumped up and charged lighting into his hand. "Lighting cutter." He slammed down cutting the fire balls.

As the smock clear, both naruto and saskue and kunies at their throats "you two are something but the teacher always wins." He said with an eyes smile. "You two would have made great anbu."

"Boom" both of them said at the same time.

Kakashi eyes widen. 'Son of a bicth.' There clones exploded.

The two teen landed on the ground looking at the creator. "We may have over done it."

"Nah, he is an ex-anbu caption. So he is fine. I think."

Sakura who stood there looking at the whole thing. "What you guys killed our teacher. Great now we are going have to be sent back to the school and have to redo the whole thing over."

"I don't think so, right sensei." Saskue said while looking behind Sakura. "He right." He said while eye smiling.

"But how we saw you get blown up."

Kakashi looked at her. "Really, then you haven't met the all might log."

Saskue and naruto both placed their hands together as if they were praying. "All hail the might log, for he is our saver."

Kakashi raised his hand into the air. "See that Guy they praise the log to."

They could hear somebody screaming "youth" at the top of their lungs.

"So my young logganariens, you two past my test, but the banshee she is going to be tied to the post, and it's your two jobs to see she don't get any food."

"kay." Both of said.

Saskue and naruto where both sitting there looking at their tied up "team mate", she was struggling to get out. 'Really they teach you how to get out of rope.'

Naruto pulled out box lunches. He gave one to Saskue.

Both of them started to eat. Sakura who stomach was grumbling. "Come on saskue-kun, could you give me some food."

"We were told not to feed you."

"But he is not here."

'He is hear, he is looking at us right now.' Naruto thought as he looked at their teacher. "But Saskue if you take me down and feed me I will give anything you want."

Kakashi felt like hitting himself. 'Really she can't get down herself.'

An hour past and they still did not let her out. Naruto and Saskue past the time by playing poker, naruto who was winning. "Come on Naruto you can't win every game we play." Saskue said while pulling out his hair.

"Yeah he is cheating." Screamed the pink hair banshee.

"No he has the luck of the devil. He always wins at any betting game."

Naruto who was counting his money, his hood was down and they saw he had two erring in. they were a grey cross that had two bumps on the bottom. (The nobody symbol)

"Hey naruto when did you get those?"

"Oh these old things, I had them for about six months now." He said while putting away his cards.

Naruto looked up at the sky and saw bird fly by. (Nod at the bird and people die)

"Guys its time he head back." Naruto and saskue both stood up and started to head back to the town. "Guys are you going to leave me hear. Hey come back here and untie me."

They both kept walking.

*with the Hokaga.*

Team 1 failed"

Team 2 failed"

Team 3 failed"

Team 4 failed"

Team 5 failed"

Team 6 failed"

Team 8 passes"

Team 10 passes"

"Now all we have to is see if Kakashi passes or fail his team." The old man took out his pipe, he looked over the teams that have past.

Team 8 was there tracking team, the team is led by Kurenai Yuhi, and the team members are Kiba Inuzuka, his dog Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame.

Team 9 was already made, it was a team that dealt with close-quarters combat. The team was led by Might Guy. The team members are, Tenten, rock lee, and Neji Hyuga.

Team 10 was this generation of the Ino-shika-cho trio. The team was led by the Hokaga's sun. Asuma Sarutobi, the team mates are Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka.

All was left was team 7. Kakashi has never past a team or showed up on time, its rumor that he will even be late to his own funeral.

"So how long until the lazy Cyclops gets here?"

The Hokage looked at the clock on the wall. "In about 2hours."

As soon he said that, the said person came crashing through the window. "Sorry I am late, I was running all the way to tell you that two members of team 7 are not what they seem to be, they are Anbu level."

The rest of the people looked at him like he was crazy. Kurenai looked at him. "Yeah right, like two brats could do that to you."

They gave him a good look to see that his hair was covered in soot, the ends where brunt and he had both of his showing, his clothing was covered in burnt marks as well.

"Hokaga-sama, you saw what they were doing to me. What they did was beyond me, they worked so well, I would have died a few times. Itachi trained them well, too well."

"Hokaga-sama he must be joking. There now way two fresh genin did that to him." Kurenai said while looking at their leader.

"He is right, the team work they did." He said while taking a puff from his pipe.

"So then Kakashi what do you have to say."

"I have to say that naruto and saskue are anbu ready. But the last team mate holds them back way too much."

"Oh is it because she is girl she can't do what they do." Kurenai said while glaring at the Cyclops.

"No it's not that she is a useless fan girl. She didn't even do anything." He said while putting his hands in his pockets. "In all and all. They pass, but if she gets killed it's not my fault.

"Yes it is you're here teacher. It's your job to make she is passing those cave men. You call those anbu-genin."

Kakashi looked at her. "Just shut up, it's her fault if she gets killed, not mine. It's her life now. I don't have to do anting you say."

Kakashi said while eye smiling at her.

*with naruto and saskue.*

The teen walked out of the bar, they had takeout bags with them. "Ok we got the dango, pocky, some spicy pork, noodles rice, and the drinks. What are we missing?"

"How about a horror movie?"

"Sure it's been a while since we have seen one." Naruto said while surged his shoulder. They started to walk towards Saskue's house. "So what movie?"

"House of thounds corps."

"Or nightmare on elm street."

"How about candy man."

"That is a good one." They made it Saskue's house, it was not like the rest of the houses. This one was clan and taken care of. It had black roses in a small garden.

Saskue took out his key and unlocked the door. Naruto set the food on the coffee table. Saskue went over to the move cabinet and pulled out the movie.

Naruto turned on their 56 inch HD TV. Saskue popped it in the DVD player. "Don't start the move just yet, I am going to change." He said while going up to his room.

Naruto lead back and looked over the pictures that where no the wall. 'Weird, when I was younger I thought saskue was a girl, I mean he did look like one.'

He saw on that showed Itachi, saskue, and him all doing the great fire ball. He felt a smile creep on his face. "Yeah that was a long time ago."

He looked at one that was the day saskue was born, it showed Itachi holding saskue in a blanket he had a smile on his face.

Saskue came down the step and tripped, that right a ninja tripping. Naruto ran over to catch him. Limes flair everywhere.

Saskue was onto of naruto who was on his back. His hand was on his chest while saskue was sitting on his knee. Naruto felt something in his hand and gave it a small squeeze. He then hured someone gave a small moan. Their eyes meet for the first time.

"Saskue you are a…" naruto sadi while his face was blushing a whole never level. "you're a…"

"Naruto, it's um how do I say this." Saskue said while placing a finger on his lips. "All my life I knew I would find you again." She smile at him. "Roxas."

**Done. Sorry it took me awhile. I had to help with moving. I do not own anything. Take that lawyer. You got nothing on me. Give me ideas on where naruto should go to. My next story is going to be a new one. It's a naruto-Percy Jackson-assassin creed. Yeah I am going to have fun with all my stories. **

**This is Vincent Dark-fire saying good night and good dreams. **


End file.
